


Elia

by Delay_no_more, DoingThingsWithWords



Series: What If [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Disproportionate vengeance, F/M, Gendered grudge theory, Murder, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_no_more/pseuds/Delay_no_more, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoingThingsWithWords/pseuds/DoingThingsWithWords
Summary: As she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw were his eyes, pale green flecked with gold, and a smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ASoIaF and all the characters belong to GRRM. I'm just exploring theories.

 

_"My little birds tell me that Princess Elia cried a… certain name… when they came for her."_

\--- Varys, in Tyrion IV, _A Clash of Kings_

 

They came for her in her chambers, a savage beast of a man towering a head above all others, and his master. She tried to run, but the beast blocked her path and tore the babe from her arms, smashing him against the wall.

She screamed, and cried, and wailed, and flung herself at him, but he would not stop until all that was left of her child's head was red blood and white bones.

He hurled the babe on the ground and pushed her down, tearing off her clothes. His member did not fit inside of her, so he tore her open with his hands, grunting as he ripped her apart like a piece of cloth.

The beast roared as he took her. She felt as though she would break in half, yet the pain of her body was nothing. _Egg, sweet Egg, sweet sweet Egg_! His body lay next to her, but she could not bear to look at what had been his face.

The beast's master watched in silence. He was hidden from her view, but she sobbed and begged him for her daughter's life all the same. “Please, my lord, _please_ have mercy, spare Rhaenys!”

She could not say how long it lasted, how long she cried and pleaded for her girl to live.

When at last the beast was done, she felt the life rush out of her, hot blood running over her cold, numb thighs. The beast's master bent over her to take a look at his work. As she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw were his eyes, pale green flecked with gold, and a smile.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: [The Rape of King's Landing: Tywin Lannister and the Gendered Grudge ](http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php?/topic/139233-the-rape-of-kings-landing-tywin-lannister-and-the-gendered-grudge/)
> 
> It's long, and I'm not sure I agree with every single detail, but I think it's absolutely spot on with regard to the psychology behind Tywin's disproportionate acts of vengeance and GRRM's authorial commentary that runs throughout the books.


End file.
